Conventionally, as an example of a communication interface between a video transmission device such as a DVD player or a set top box, and a video display device such as a television receiver or a television monitor, there has been proposed the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) specification.
Recently, there has been increasing demand for a high resolution video having a 4 k2 k (3840×2160) resolution due to the increase in a display size of the television receiver, the television monitor, or the like.
In a conventional technique, there has been a drawback that, when a high resolution video image having the 4 k2 k resolution or the like is transferred through a communication interface such as the HDMI (registered trademark) or the like, it is difficult to increase a refresh rate without increasing a transfer quantity in the communication interface because of the large amount of data per one frame.